


despair boys boring kink addition

by sufjan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufjan/pseuds/sufjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junko enoshima starts up a cool new dating show caled despair boys boring kink addition where her friend izuru is the hunk boy out on the dating scene wiill he find love or just call u boring and leave back for the sea. only u can decide</p>
            </blockquote>





	despair boys boring kink addition

despair boys boring kink addition

 

Hi its me local cutie junko enoshima here 2 bring u this cool new tv show by me i hate u but i still gotta get my ratings so like anyways heres my friend izuru hes good at making ppl cry or smth he calls them boring and makes komaeda cry in a boat makes komaeda cry with a severed hand but anyways here on despair boys boring addition kamukura here will make everyone get despaired up  
Hi  
Says izuru  
To the camera  
Hi izuru go monotonously yell at ppl  
Y tho says izuru  
Because i need ratings  
Ok  
Hi its me komaeda he says to the camera at the confession booth im really scared bc izuru called me boring before and i think it gave us a special bond and the only other person i felt this way about is hajime and the dirt i replenish myself in every night i think i came here to find true love and i think im going to get it sorry hajime (leaves confession booth) 

So like everyone is standing around waiting for kamukura to come out and he does he just does finally and he just stands there next to enoshima and hes silent for a minute right. But then. But THEN. he says. You guys are really boring. Swoon am i right ladies. Enoshima just cleared her voice and went “HEY FUCKHEADS its me and this is kamukura r u excited u little rats” 

We all scream bc hes so hot and were so ready to date him you kno like lets just get on with it already like way to keep us waiting jeez says mahiru who is in the confession booth with hiyoko yeah like jeez what a big butt pimple huh big sis koizumi says the babie hiyoko

Confesstion booht: teruteru hi its me hamamaura shsl chef boy i know my mom told me the way to a boys stomach is thru his heart so i just have to woo kamukura kun with my sexy sauve cooking skills and then he will be mine

(voiceover) oh god hes looking right at me… (blushing really red) says teruteru. He was in fact not looking at teruteru he was looking over his head at a big basket of fruit. He reall y really wants to eat some fruit. Fruit is the only thing i lvoe fruit gives me light fruit gives me sunshine from the mud i lay in to become this pretty. Izuru really didnt care about teruteru. He really just wanted

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill post anymroe chapters  
> ( this is a joke obvi dont b harsh thx )


End file.
